Masquerade: The Next Step
by Marduk42
Summary: Revelations and conflict...angst (Kensuke, Takori, Hikamiya) Update: Added last chapter
1. The Calm Before the Storm

The Next Step  
  
***  
  
OR: No, Nothing *Happens*, You Hentais!  
  
***  
  
Part 1: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
***  
  
This is the next story in what I'm currently calling simply the "Masquerade" saga. As I've emphatically stated above, this story is not about what most likely came to all of your minds (not that I blame you, those images are very tempting). This one deals with real issues (sort of), but has plenty of Kensuke goodness (Mmmmm...Kensukey [Sorry, I'm watching the Simpsons right now]). So, enjoy!  
  
***  
  
"Mmm...you're looking nice this morning," Ken murmured, kissing Daisuke's neck. "It's a wonder you're still a virgin." Daisuke laughed, and pushed Ken away.  
  
"Because I've got something called self-control? By the way, don't you have a meeting today?" Ken moaned, and walked towards the door.  
  
"I don't want to go..." He sighed. "I had fun; hopefully we can find time for something like this again soon." Daisuke grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, as an artist, I generally have no commitments, except for Tuesdays, where I have dinner with Jun's family. It's all up to you, so call me." Ken smiled, gave Daisuke another kiss, and hurried out to the car. When he arrived at work, and went to grab a few papers, Leah stopped him.  
  
"Another night at Daisuke's?" she asked smugly. Ken nodded, and she continued typing. "I cannot believe the two of you spend all night just cuddling. Frankly I'd think that the two of you would-"  
  
"*Thank* you, Leah. He wants to go slow, and I love him, so I'm not going to pressure him. Besides, any time I spend with him is enough, no matter what we're doing." He walked back from his office, but nearly lost it when Leah voiced her next question.  
  
"So you have trouble...performing?"  
  
"No! I-Why have I not fired you yet?"  
  
"Do you know how hard it is to find a good secretary?" she retorted smugly.  
  
"Gods, I can't deal with this now."  
  
"Tell Daisuke I send my love!"  
  
***  
  
"You know, sometimes I can't believe he's actually my koi. I mean, he's just about the kindest, smartest, most beautiful person I know, and he's dating me!" Daisuke handed the pot of tea to Kanna. The elderly woman took it, and smiled back at him.  
  
"And you are just about the most energetic, talented, and courageous young man I've ever met. You abandoned a sure-fire soccer career for the topsy-turvy art world, and did it with enough enthusiasm that I can't tell you that you made a bad decision. By the way, have you actually sold anything yet?" Daisuke shook his head, and took a sip of his tea.  
  
"No, but...five years of playing soccer has left me enough money to live comfortably for quite a while, so..." He shrugged. "And is it possible that Jinushi-san could help me move one of my canvases? 'Birth of Evil' is not helping anyone, so I was going to get rid of it. Frankly, it makes Ken-chan nervous." Kanna placed her teacup down, and stood up.  
  
"Even better, I'll help you right now with it." Daisuke stood up and led her out the door.  
  
"All right. It's big rather than actually heavy, but it's awkward to carry, so we should be careful." She nodded, and they reached his apartment. After unlocking it, Daisuke headed back to find it among the mess of several canvases, dozens of paint tubes, paintbrushes, scraps of paper, and various other items that may or may not have had anything to do with art. Kanna picked up a discarded sketch, and whistled.  
  
"My, that's risqué." Daisuke entered, carrying the rather large piece of paper he had framed earlier. "And you two have only been dating for two weeks. I mean, talk about-"  
  
"That's quite enough," Daisuke snapped. "I was having a bad day, so I thought to sketch Ken-chan, and, well, things got out of hand...Now help me carry this." She grabbed one end of the frame, and the walked it out the door. "Let's get it outside to the dumpster." The traveled in silence, and were soon outside. They were halfway to the alleyway next to the apartment building when someone tapped Daisuke on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, I couldn't help noticing that exquisite painting, and I was wondering if it was for sale." The woman, a brunette with hair tied in a tight bun, looked hopefully at Daisuke. "You see, my husband is a collector of dark pieces, and this would make a perfect addition."  
  
"Um, actually, I was just throwing this out," Daisuke explained. "So you can take it if you want."  
  
"My gods! This is what you throw *out*?!" She pulled out her wallet. "I'll give you $500 for it." Daisuke stammered, and Kanna jumped in.  
  
"That would be fine. Make it out to Motimoya Daisuke." The woman scribbled, but then looked up in surprise.  
  
"The soccer player?" Daisuke managed to nod. "You gave up a lucrative soccer career for painting?" She glanced at the picture she had just bought. "Why in the world did you ever pursue soccer when you're such a good artist?" Daisuke was still in a state of shock, and could only concentrate on his reddened cheeks.  
  
"It's lovely to meet you, Miss, but this is his first sale, so please excuse him. I hope your husband enjoys the painting!" The woman took the frame, and wandered off down the street. Kanna turned to Daisuke, and handed him the check. "You made your first sale, Dai-kun!"  
  
***  
  
"Takeru, I'd love to stay here with you, but I have classes today," Iori protested. Takeru, kept his arms wrapped around Iori's shoulders, and pouted at him. "Take-chan, you know I love you, but-"  
  
"No buts, just stay," he pleaded. Iori hugged him and stepped towards the door.  
  
"I'll see you tonight, Take-chan." He kissed his nose and turned for the door, but found his arm restrained. "Take-chan..."  
  
"I'll let you go after you tell me what 'IoriT' means."  
  
"My screen name?" A nod. "It means Iori Takaishi. Ja!" In a moment, Iori was out the door, and Takeru smiled. Then, he walked over to the phone and dialed a familiar number. The phone rang three times, and then it was answered.  
  
"Listen, we don't want anything, and I swear to god, if you're offering credit card upgrades, I will hunt you down and kill you."  
  
"My, aren't we cranky in the morning! Hi, 'Niichan!"  
  
"Gods, anyone up and cheerful this early in the morning should be shot," Yamato muttered. "I don't even have to be up for another three hours."  
  
"Tired, big brother?"  
  
"Our anniversary was yesterday." Takeru smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry; I should have realized you'd be tired."  
  
"Grrrr..." Takeru could only giggle. "You know, the way Daisuke and Ken are acting reminds me of when Taichi and I first got together."  
  
"Except he lost his virginity to you on the second date," Takeru replied.  
  
"I'd kill you if we weren't brothers."  
  
"It's nice to see how dedicated you are to family. So, how about dinner on Friday night? Is everything set?"  
  
"Yeah...Tai-chan's getting work off, and I cancelled all my appointments."  
  
"You know, you're not the type of person I'd expect to end up as a psychologist. I mean, you had the most severe psychological scars of all of us."  
  
"I'm hanging up now."  
  
"Ja, Yama-kun!"  
  
***  
  
Ken slammed his door behind him, and walked over to his answering machine. Pressing the play button, he leaned on his kitchen counter to listen to the messages.  
  
*beep*  
"Hi, this is Dr. Kinomoto. I am calling regarding my stocks-" Ken pressed the erase button.  
  
"Hi, Ken, this is Hikari. I was calling to remind you that everyone's having dinner at my brother's on Friday. See you then, and remember that you can bring a date."  
  
"Yeah, right. His date's going to be there."  
  
"Miya! I-" Her words were replaced by-  
  
"Ew!" Another message erased.  
  
"Hi, Ken-chan! I was calling 'cause I thought you should be the first to know. I was taking 'Birth of Evil' out to the trash 'cause it made you nervous and everything, and this woman came up and said her husband collected art like that, and she gave me $500 for the painting! I am officially a professional artist! Whoo-hoo! Sorry, I'm just excited." Ken pressed the 'save' button.  
  
"Hi, Ken, I was thinking, if you're not too busy tonight, if we can go out to dinner around 8? Please call back." The messages were over, so Ken grabbed the phone and dialed. He got the answering machine.  
  
"Hi, this is Motimoya Daisuke. I'm not in right now, so leave a message. If you're a rabid fangirl, I'd really rather you didn't." *Beep*  
  
"Hi, Dai-chan. It's Ken. I just got your message, and I'd love to go out, but...I'm really, really tired. I would like to see you, though. So maybe you could come over? Please call soon, and I could hold off dinner until you get here. Ja, Dai-chan."  
  
***  
  
"You know, of course, this whole perfect relationship thing can't last," Jun said, handing a plate of sushi to her brother. "Hiro and I lasted a month before any problems came up, but for you...I'd say another week at best." Daisuke glared at her.  
  
"Can't I have a simple meal with my sister without getting prophecies of doom?" Jun smiled at him.  
  
"I'm not making 'prophecies of doom', Dai-kun. I'm just warning you that things can't be perfect forever. There'll be problems, and I want you to know that if you work at it, you can overcome these problems. You're a Motimoya, so I don't want you to give up just because you'll have problems. There'll be fights, difficulties, and you might have problems just because the two of you are guys. Just promise me that you won't give up until it's completely hopeless." Daisuke nodded, but then flashed her a grin.  
  
"If there's one thing I learned from my friend Takeru, it's that there's always hope." Jun's eyes sparkled.  
  
"That's the spirit, Dai-kun."  
  
"Now excuse me, I have to check my messages at home. I invited Ken-chan to dinner."  
  
***  
  
"Hi, Dai-chan. It's Ken. I just got your message, and I'd love to go out, but...I'm really, really tired. I would like to see you, though. So maybe you could come over? Please call soon, and I could hold off dinner until you get here. Ja, Dai-chan." Daisuke turned off the answering machine and picked up the phone. He glanced at the clock. 6:30. He dialed Ken's home number, and waited while it rang.  
  
"Answering machine!"  
  
"Hi, this is the residence of Ichijouji Ken. Dr. Kinimoto, if this is you, you talk to my secretary. If you're selling something, hang up now. Otherwise, leave a message." Daisuke grinned.  
  
"Hi, Ken-chan; you know, I like sports, but phone tag is not my favorite game, And incidentally, you sound a little like the Kaiser when you threaten telemarketers. Don't worry; it's a good thing. Anyway..." he trailed off. "Oh, hell, I'll be over around 7, and if you're not back yet, I'll hang outside and see if I can strike up a conversation with your neighbors. So, I'll see you then, and if you're not going to be home, I'm going to kick your ass when I next see you. Ja, Ken-chan!" Daisuke hung up the phone, and grabbed his jacket on his way out the door. He locked the door behind him, and turned to face Kanna.  
  
"Mr. Motimoya, where do you think you're going?" He grinned and walked past her.  
  
"Dinner. With the most beautiful man alive." She gasped, and raised a hand to her mouth.  
  
"My goodness, and I thought you were dating Ichijouji-san!" Daisuke growled, and pushed her aside.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't expect me back until tomorrow, or maybe even Thursday," he replied.  
  
"You know, if I were your mother, I'd say something about being safe or whatever, but since I'm only your landlord...Make sure you live until the next rent check. I wouldn't want to lose my most loyal tenant."  
  
"Your dedication to me is heart-warming, Kanna-san."  
  
"Have a nice time!"  
  
***  
  
Ken, carrying a bag of groceries, tripped over a recumbent figure sitting in his hallway.  
  
"What the-?" He glanced down at the body, and smiled. "Well, Dai-chan, I'm glad you came over, but...it might have been better to wait until I got home." Daisuke mumbled, straightening up from his position on the floor.  
  
"Should've been home, Ken-ch'n," he muttered, standing up, using the wall as support. "You also should've warned me 'bout the guard down there; took half-n-hour to convince him." He rubbed his eyes, which then moved from a drowsy gaze to the shining warmth Ken was used to. "And now I'm hungry, so you'd better be ready to eat." Ken fumbled with his bag and unlocked his apartment door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Shall I make us something?" Daisuke shook his head.  
  
"No, I will." At Ken's shocked look, he smiled. "I've been living alone for five years, Ken-chan. I've picked up some basics, and actually, from one of the best. You know, I've never actually been in your apartment. Why is that?" Ken pushed the door in and entered the hallway.  
  
"Because I've been renovating. I meant to ask you over when it was done, but things got a little hectic..." He trailed off, seeing the blank look on the redhead's face. "Um, Dai-chan?" Daisuke's blank look melted, replaced with one of awe.  
  
"It's amazing! Almost like a house." The entry hall opened into the living room, which contained a modest entertainment unit, dominated by a CD player and sound system that looked like something out of the 23rd century. Daisuke hurried forward, and once in the living area, caught sight of the immaculate kitchen, and the hallway leading to the bedrooms. "How many bedrooms are in this place?" he demanded. Ken blushed modestly before answering.  
  
"Three. You have to remember that Miyako and I lived here for three years. We'd planned for a family, and agreed we'd raise it here. Besides, we always wanted to be ready for company. I'm running a successful stock-broking company, Dai-chan, so I thought why not indulge myself a little?" Daisuke grabbed the bag from Ken, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well, I'll make something for us, you wait here. You have hot sauce, right?" Ken watched the retreating figure, and then dove for his phone. He then punched in one of the many numbers he'd memorized in his time.  
  
***  
  
"The phone's ringing, Tai."  
  
"So?" Taichi stayed as he was, huddled up against Yamato on the couch. "They can leave a message."  
  
"*Beep* Hi, this is the Yagami/Ishida household, and we're out right now-  
  
"-Or too exhausted to bother getting out of bed."  
  
"Ishida, you are so dead! Anyway, leave your name, number, and a short message, and we'll get back to you. *beep*" The voice on the phone sounded absolutely panicked.  
  
"Listen, I know you're both home, so one of you pick up." Taichi reached over and plucked the receiver from the cradle.  
  
"Ken? Why are you-?"  
  
"Daisuke's cooking dinner! I need to know who he learned from, and why the hell he needs the hot sauce!" Yamato snatched the phone from his lover and responded.  
  
"He learned from me, Ken-kun. And I *like* hot sauce."  
  
"Not from what I heard. Didn't you nearly kill yourself with some dish made from leftovers?"  
  
"Guys, this is not funny! What am I going to do?" Taichi took the oppurtunity to steal back the phone.  
  
"Well, for later reference, always make sure you're out of hot sauce when he wants to cook. But for now...I'd say hope you have a hell of a lot of milk. If not, ice will do fine. Water won't help anything. Anyway, I want to get back to my Yama-chan, so ja!" Taichi hung up the phone, and turned to Yamato. "He'll be fine, right?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
***  
  
"Wow, that was pretty good," Ken complimented, finishing off the last mouthful of rice. "I thought you'd go overboard on hot sauce or something like that." Daisuke grinned, and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Go overboard? When have you ever known me to do such a thing?"  
  
"I won't dignify that with a response." Daisuke threw his napkin at Ken, then grinned mischievously.  
  
"Just for that, you can wash the dishes. I will be in your living room, watching television." Ken carefully stacked the plates and dishes, and walked into the kitchen-  
  
"My *god*, Daisuke, I think you must have dirtied every piece of dishware I own!" There was an embarrassed laugh from the other room.  
  
"Yeah, that...oh look! You've got messages on your machine!"  
  
*beep* "Hi, Ken-kun!" Daisuke pressed the erase button.   
  
"Sorry, that was my message."  
  
*beep* "Hello, Ichijouji-san, this is Dr. Kinomoto. I am calling to complain-"  
  
"Delete it, Dai!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
*beep* "Ken-san, listen, this is Leah. I'm calling to tell you that Wednesday's meeting is cancelled. And actually, it means you have nothing to do tomorrow. You should take a day off, relax, enjoy yourself...I'll leave the rest to the imagination."  
  
"I do not know why I hired that woman," Ken muttered from the kitchen.  
  
"So, we're both free until Thursday," Daisuke murmured. He suddenly stiffened in his seat. "Um, Ken, I've got a favor to ask you. Can we go to my place for dinner tomorrow night?" Ken poked his head from the kitchen.  
  
"Why?" Daisuke smiled nervously.  
  
"Um...my parents are coming to town tomorrow, and I invited them over to dinner, and due to recent events, I'd like to introduce you to them."  
  
"We've already met," Ken shouted from his working.  
  
"I meant as my boyfriend," Daisuke added. There was the noise of shattering ceramic, and Ken stepped into the entrance to the living room.  
  
"They don't know?" he asked incredulously. Daisuke shrugged.  
  
"I don't really talk to them much, and this is a new development in my life. And I don't want them to hear anything through the media. I barely had time to tell them I'd quit soccer before the newspapers got ahold of it. So, please?" Ken sighed.  
  
"Fine. But you owe me."  
  
***  
  
~Private Chat~  
-Hopeful_Angel has entered-  
-Holylight25 has entered-  
Holylight25: Hey, cutie.  
Hopeful_Angel: Um, hi, Hika-chan?  
Holylight25: Sorry, I'm in a good mood. Miyako and I  
Hopeful_Angel: Enough! I've heard quite enough, thank you.  
Holylight25: How'd you do that?  
Hopeful_Angel: Talk to Koushiro. Anyway, I found out what Iori's screen name is supposed to mean.  
Holylight25: And?  
Hopeful_Angel: Iori Takaishi.  
Holylight25: That is so absolutely  
Hopeful_Angel: Don't say it.  
Holylight25: K  
Hopeful_Angel: No.  
Holylight25: Fine. So, what are you going to do about it?  
Hopeful_Angel: Do?  
Holylight25: Takeru, the name he uses online, shown to the ENTIRE WORLD, is what he'd like his married name to be. Since the family name is yours, I'd think he's trying to hint at something.  
Hopeful_Angel: Eep.  
Holylight25: So, will Mimi help plan the wedding?  
Hopeful_Angel: GOD, no! And anyway, marriage? I, I'm not really ready...  
Holylight25: Takeru, do you love Iori?  
Hopeful_Angel: Hai...  
Holylight25: Can you imagine spending the rest of your life with anybody else?  
Hopeful_Angel: Do you count?  
Holylight25: No.  
Hopeful_Angel: Then...no.  
Holylight25: So...  
Hopeful_Angel: But I'm 26! He's still studying to be a lawyer. Marriage could ruin everything.  
Holylight25: Aren't you supposed to believe these things will turn out for the best?  
Hopeful_Angel: Yes...  
Holylight25: So, come on, Takeru. I'm not saying you need to get married right away. I just think that you might be happier agreeing to get married. Think about it, ne?  
Hopeful_Angel: Fine...  
  
***  
  
"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you are perfect!" Daisuke smiled, nestling his head into Ken's chest.  
  
"So, how many Broadway musicals do you have the music from, Ken-chan?" Ken draped his left arm around Daisuke's shoulders.  
  
"Oh, not that many. Phantom of the Opera, Les Miserables, Jekyll and Hyde, oh, I don't know, a few more." They sat like that, listening to the overwhelming music of Andrew Lloyd Weber's work, until the final strains died away. Ken glanced down at Daisuke, and saw the redhead had fallen asleep. "Dai-chan, wake up," he whispered. Daisuke's eyes shot open, and he sat up.  
  
"I wasn't asleep," he protested. "I-" He broke off, yawning deeply. "Fine, you win. It's a good thing we wear the same size clothes, or I'd have to sleep naked." Ken's face went from his normal pale shade to a red to rival his lover's hair in only five seconds.  
  
"Dai-I-I..." Daisuke smiled, and stood up.  
  
"I'll wash up, and find something to sleep in, and I'll wait for you, all right?" Ken nodded vaguely, watching Daisuke walk towards the bathroom. He hugged his knees to his chest. So, he was going to meet the Motimoyas, this time as their son's boyfriend. It made him slightly nervous, even though he knew they couldn't actually do anything to stop them from dating. Daisuke had always placed great importance in his family's support; no matter how much he'd complained about them, he loved them deeply, and Ken was unsure he'd be able to deal with his parents' rejection. Well, that was tomorrow, and this was today. He stood up and followed Daisuke's path to his bedroom.  
  
***  
  
"Mommy, why are you out here?" The little boy tugged at his mother's house dress as she stared at the dark sky.  
  
"Tokoru, have you ever felt the calm before a storm?" The little child shook his head. "Before a storm begins, the air becomes charged with energy, yet it rests lazily on the earth. The whole planet holds its breath, waiting for the eruption of power that marks the beginning of a terrible storm."  
  
"What does that have to do with-"  
  
"Tokoru, do you feel it? There's tension in the air. Your Ojichan will be the target of this storm, but for now...he enjoys the calm. That is all we can ever do; enjoy the good times." Her son nodded, not really understanding, but humoring his mother. She was right a lot, so he learned to pretend to understand her.  
  
***  
  
Ken stretched out on the bed, smiling at Daisuke.  
  
"Come on, Dai-chan. You can come to bed." Daisuke turned to him, taking a final look at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Your clothes look good on me, Ken-chan."  
  
"Okay..." Daisuke slipped under the covers, and hugged Ken. "Daisuke, would you mind if I called you Suke-chan? You know, a pet name for you." Ken suddenly couldn't breathe, as Daisuke hugged him tighter.  
  
"Ken-chan, that's so sweet!" The pressure relieved, and Daisuke drew away a little. "Now I need one for you. Hm...isn't your real name Kenji?"  
  
"No, you are not calling me Kenji!"  
  
"Fine; I'll call you my Kenji-koi." Daisuke leaned over Ken, and left one arm draped over the other man's chest. "G'night, Kenji-koi."  
  
"Good noght, Suke-chan."  
  
***  
  
Well, that's the first part. About the nicknames, I don't really like using obvious ones, so I went for ones which are at least a little bit creative. I plan at least two more chapters, and it's not going to be all fluffy from here on. There's going to be angst and other whatnot, so enjoy this moment of happiness here. Ja ne! 


	2. Storm Breaking

The Next Step  
  
***  
  
Part 2: Storm Breaking  
  
***  
  
Eh, second part, Digimon not mine, angst & family conflict, be warned, etc. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Daisuke was not a morning person. In fact, simply saying that is like saying the Pacific Ocean is 'damp'. Ken knew this well. Which was why he was so incredibly surprised when Daisuke woke him at 8 in the morning, cheery and energetic.  
  
"Morning, Kenji-koi. I made pancakes." Ken slitted his eyes open, and groaned.  
  
"I'm off work today; let me sleep." Daisuke pulled the covers off, still smiling.  
  
"I made pancakes; you're going to eat them. Now get up." Ken raised one hand febbly into the air.  
  
"Yes, Motimoya-sama, right away, Daisuke." He sat up groggily, grumbling. "Why did you wake me at such an ungodly hour? I know *you* normally wouldn't be caught dead up this early."  
  
"Oh, Kenji-koi, I guess I'm just in a good mood."  
  
"Oh, why, Suke-chan? Does it have anything to do with the fact that you're dating the handsome man in Japan?" Daisuke pulled Ken off the bed and into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, that's part of it, Kenji-koi, but it's also because I very recently sold 'Birth of Evil', 'cause frankly, that thing freaks me out. Also, I am in a loving relationship moving at a speed comfortable to me. It's a lot of things. So, Kenji-koi, eat." Ken sat down at the table, blushing slightly.  
  
"You don't really need to call me that. Ken-chan's fine." Daisuke sat across from him, smiling.  
  
"But I like calling you Kenji-koi; you're cute when you blush." This elicited yet another blush from the violet-haired man.  
  
***  
  
Daisuke unlocked the front door to the building, and led Ken through.  
  
"Ken-kun, remember, I don't want them to suspect until I tell them. It's better coming from me than from any other source, okay? So don't slip."  
  
"Sure, Su-Dai-kun," Ken responded. They entered the elevator, and Daisuke pressed the button for the fourth floor. Ken, grinning cheekily, kissed Daisuke firmly on the lips. Suddenly, the elevator stopped on the third floor, and Daisuke pushed the older man away. An older man, about 50, and with graying hair, stepped in the car.  
  
"Good afternoon, Jinushi-san," Daisuke muttered. The man growled slightly at him. On the fourth floor, they all stepped off, and Daisuke nearly dragged Ken down the hallway to his apartment.  
  
"So, who's your friend, Daisuke?" Jinushi's voice was rough and accusing. "He looks girly."  
  
"Takeshi! You leave that poor man alone!" Kanna stood outside her door, hands on her hips. Daisuke unlocked the door, and pushed it open.  
  
"Kinushi-san, this is my friend Ken, Ken, Kinushi Takeshi, my landlord. Nice to have you all here. So sorry, I've got dinner plans, and Ken agreed to cook for me. Bye!" The door slammed, and Takeshi glared at it for a moment.  
  
"Kanna, I'm a pretty good judge of character, and that boy's lying about something. Hiding something from me." Kanna massaged his shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"Takeshi-chan, everyone hides something. It's probably nothing."  
  
"Hmm...sometimes I wonder why I let him stay. He doesn't stay here half the time, his appliances are always breaking, and he keeps insisting on showing me that freaky art."  
  
"Oh, Takeshi, he pays the rent, and he doesn't bother anybody. Just forget about it."  
  
"Fine, but he puts one more toe out of line, and he's out of here!"  
  
***  
  
"Um, Iori-chan?" Takeru asked nervously. Iori turned to him on the couch, smiling warmly.  
  
"Yeah?" Takeru turned so he was facing Iori, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Listen, Iori-chan, ow long have we been together?"  
  
"Two-and-a-half years," Iori replied matter-of-factly.  
  
"And, Iori, in that time, I've realized that I love you, and I couldn't ever imagine being with anyone else." Takeru reached into his pocket and removed a small box. "So, Hida Iori..."  
  
"Oh god," Iori muttered, noticing the room start to spin.  
  
"...Will you marry me?" *thump* "Iori-chan? You know, fainting when I've just proposed is not an orthodox reaction. Iori? Gods..."  
  
***  
  
Daisuke, dashing around the kitchen like a madman, suddenly froze when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Ken! Get that! Tell them anything you want, but I'm finishing up with the-ow!" Daisuke pulled half-a-dozen pots off of the stove as he threw his hand under the cold water in the sink. He heard the door swing open, and the quiet chatter indicating Ken was keeping his parents entertained while he continued the self-destructive activities in the kitchen. "Well, might as get things ready."  
  
***  
  
"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Motimoya." Ken bowed slightly to them.  
  
"Oh, honestly, just call me Erika," Daisuke's mother replied. "I hate formalities. So, are you one of Daisuke's friends?" Ken had long decided that Daisuke's personality was primarily inherited from his mother, so he wasn't surprised she didn't recognize him.  
  
"Ichijouji Ken? I used to see Daisuke a lot before he went to college. His best friend?"  
  
"Oh!" Erika exclaimed. "Well, it's so nice the two of you have stayed in touch over the years. I mean, I haven't seen my high school friends since the last reunion." Mr. Motimoya led her to a seat, and then started his own conversation with Ken.  
  
"Well, Ken, why are you over here tonight?"  
  
"Oh, Motimoya-san, I was in the neighborhood, was paying him a visit, and he invited me to stay for dinner." The man nodded, and clapped a hand on Ken's back.  
  
"So, what do you do for a living?"  
  
"I'm a stockbroker."  
  
"Playing the market, eh? Got any hot tips for me?" the elder Motimoya asked slyly.  
  
"You know, I think I'll go help Daisuke with the food," Ken said hurriedly, and vanished. Daisuke's father wandered over to the couch and sat next to his wife.  
  
"I can't believe he lives here," he muttered, looking at the art supplies and various sketches, abandoned works, and paintings in various states of completion, scattered in the room. In addition, there were the normal elements of any cluttered apartment. "And it seems so odd he gave up a soccer career for art. I mean...I never even knew he had talent!" Mrs. Ichijouji hit him lightly.  
  
"Now, come on, Hoshi, these look pretty good. Just give him a chance."  
  
"Dinner!"  
  
***  
  
"So, Dai-kun, I see you've taken up art. I think your pictures are very nice."  
  
"Terrible business; you never have a stable income," Hoshi muttered.  
  
"Well, I sold a piece yesterday. $500," Daisuke pointed out.  
  
"What? How did you sell it?" The elder man's face registered shock.  
  
"Actually, I was trying to throw out the piece, and a woman wanted it for her husband."  
  
"Ha! If you can get $500 for stuff you throw out, imagine what you could make off of the stuff you like! I, personally, will buy a piece from you."  
  
"No, Otousan, that's all right..." Daisuke began.  
  
"Oh, Dai-chan, I'd love to have something you painted!" Erika proclaimed. "I saw some of those paintings; they were very nice." Daisuke blushed at his parents' praise, but suddenly focused himself.  
  
"Listen, 'Kaasan, Otousan, I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Yes?" Erika asked, grabbing her husband's hand nervously.  
  
"You see, I sort of lied to yu about Ken. The reason he's over here is...we're dating." He sighed deeply, and closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"Oh. Is that all?" his father asked. "Jun told us last week. You know, she calls us every other day. We haven't talked to you in a month." Daisuke shifted nervously in his chair.  
  
"Gomen, I...wait a minute! 'Neechan told you we were dating?" His mother nodded. "She is so dead..." Then, he glanced up at her shyly. "And you two are okay with it?"  
  
"Yes," his father muttered. "But you'll be on thin ice if you start dressing like a woman."  
  
"Oh, stop it! We're happy as long as you're happy." There was a pause. "You *are* happy, aren't you?" Daisuke nodded eagerly. "Well, then! Ken, as long as you're dating my son, you're a part of the family. Feel free to call me if you need someone to talk to...and if you want to hear what your boyfriend was like as a baby, I've got books full of his baby pictures."  
  
"Gods, this is a nightmare," Daisuke muttered, holding his head in his hand. Suddenly, the phone ring. "I got it!" he shouted, leaping for the phone. He picked it up, and stepped into the kitchen with it. "Hello?" There was a long pause. "Oh, hi, Take-chan! Uh-huh...uh-huh...oh my god!" He stepped back into the room, and spoke again. "Sure, Take-chan; we'll talk to you later. Ja!" He hung up the cordless, and turned to Ken. "Well, Takeru and Iori are tying the knot."  
  
"What, one of your friends?" Erika asked.  
  
"The short brunette and the blonde I hated," Daisuke responded cheerfully.  
  
"Oh."  
  
***  
  
"Um, hi. My name's Shiro Koga. Do you by any chance know where a Motimoya Daisuke lives?" The brown-haired man shifted nervously under the landlord's scrutiny. "Um...sir?"  
  
"My name is Jinushi Takeshi. I am the owner of this building. And why, might I ask, are you seeking out Mr. Motimoya?" Koga looked around the hallway vaguely.  
  
"Well, you see, Jinushi-san, a friend of mine recently acquired a very...unusual piece of art, and I learned from his wife that she had procured it from a Mr. Motimoya. So I have tracked him here, and I would like to know where he lives, so that I may buy a piece of art for myself." Takeshi nodded, and gestured upwards.  
  
"Top floor, last door on the right. But he might have company, so don't blame me if he gets snippy." The white-haired landlord watched the brunette walk up the stairs, his face puzzled. He still felt there was something odd going on here, something no one was telling him. Sure, Daisuke was an artists, and artists were weird, but...He shook his head. "Get ahold of yourself. You're just getting paranoid."  
  
***  
  
"Jun, could you get that, please?" Daisuke pleaded. His older sister complied happily, swinging open the front door.  
  
"Hello. My name is Shiro Koga. I am an...artistic anquisitionist."  
  
"Acquisitionist?" The man pushed his way into the apartment.  
  
"Yes. I have come in search of the artistic stylings of Motimoya Daisuke. The breathtaking colors, the vivid presentation of the surreal images, left me speechless. I would like to know where and how I may acquire a piece of his artwork. Where is he?" He dashed about the small entryway frantically. When he stumbled into the living area, and its abundance of scattered artwork, he nearly swooned.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Daisuke asked cautiously. The brunette bowed, almost falling to the ground. Then, without speaking a word, he hurried about the small area, pulling pictures aside, staring at them, and then pushing them aside.  
  
"This work, it is all wonderful, such detail, but-ah!" He pulled out a canvas, and continued looking at it. "What do you call this one?" He turned the image, of Daisuke and the Kaiser hanging onto a desperate Ken. Daisuke glanced at it, and thought for a moment.  
  
"Um...'Kindness' Lovers'," Daisuke muttered. "It's an early-"  
  
"I love it!" The man grinned, and then suddenly bowed again. "Gomen nasai, Motimoya-san. I did not introduce myself. My name is Shiro Koga. I heard of you through a friend, who owns one of your paintings. I wished to buy one, and this one has caught my fancy. I shall pay top dollar for it." Daisuke blushed.  
  
"Listen, no, it's not that good..."  
  
"No, it's perfect! I-how does $750 sound for this?"  
  
"I-"  
  
***  
  
Ken edged past the man in the narrow hallway, and noticed the medium-sized canvas the man held. He nodded to the brunette and passed into the upper stairway. There, he ran into Takeshi, the white-haired man glaring after the visitor.  
  
"Hello, Ichijouji-san. I am simply making sure this-artist does not overstep his bounds. He fawns over Daisuke like some sort of-fangirl. And I hope you don't mind sharing your friend with his sister. That woman can talk, you know."  
  
"So can you, Jinushi-san." The man growled. "I think I'll get going." Ken hurried up the stairs before he could be lectured at by Takeshi. He knocked on the door, rewarded by Jun's presence.  
  
"Hello, Ken-kun. You'll have to forgive Daisuke; he's absorbed with another piece. You know, he doesn't have a proper easel; he works off of any flat surface he can find." Jun stepped aside and allowed the raven-haired man to enter. "And tell him I have to get back home. The kids will drive Hiro nuts if I don't. Ja ne, Ken." She dashed out the door, and hurried down the hall. As she passed Takeshi, he stopped her briefly.  
  
"You told me someone was sitting your kids," he whispered accusingly. She smiled guiltily.  
  
"But Ken doesn't know that. And, Jinushi-san, they deserve a little privacy."  
  
"Why?" Jun blushed nervously.  
  
"I-no reason. But I really do need to go. Ja!" Takeshi stared after her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
  
***  
  
"Suke-chan?"  
  
"Hm?" Daisuke responded, glancing up from his canvas.  
  
"Ai shiteru," Ken responded, grinning. He glanced over Daisuke's shoulder to see what he was painting. A conclave of men and women were dancing in a huge church, wearing smiling masks. There was the instinctive feeling that there was more to them than meets the eye. "What is that?" Daisuke didn't turn around when he answered. His voice was almost trancelike, but he still sounded rational.  
  
"Bakemon, celebrating their most recent acquisition. Sora and Jyou are tied on the altar." Ken looked closer and saw that it *was* them.  
  
"But when was this?"  
  
"Years ago, when the first problems with the Digiworld began. Devimon separated them, and these two were attacked by Bakemon." He shook his head a little, as if to clear it, and then looked up at Ken. "I sometimes make pictures like this; it's a residual psychic power that I can see those things." He grinned, and stepped back from it. "Just be lucky I didn't totally focus on it, or there's nothing you could do to get my attention." Ken smiled coyly and leaned his head to Daisuke's ear.  
  
"Nothing? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, Kenji-koi," Daisuke muttered, batting him away. "But it doesn't mean I'd mind you trying."  
  
***  
  
"There's something I'm missing; there's something people aren't telling me," Takeshi muttered. "I mean, why would she act like it was some sort of social obligation to give them privacy?" He continued pacing in his own apartment. Suddenly, a hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Takeshi, I'm sure it's nothing. I mean, they are friends, and she's his sister. She might think she'd be a third wheel."  
  
"No," Takeshi muttered, shaking his head. "There's something that's just odd."  
  
"Ah," Kanna muttered. "Well, I have to get down to get the groceries. Ja, dear!" She hurried out the door, and Takeshi watched after her.  
  
"You know something I don't, Kanna. Why are you hiding it? Unless...you think I wouldn't like it. Ooh, Motimoya, I'm going to find out what your secret is. If it is the last thing I do, I will."  
  
***  
  
~Private Chat~  
-Holylight25 has entered-  
-Purelove2713 has entered-  
-IoriT has entered-  
-Hopeful_Angel has entered-  
  
Hopeful_Angel: So, did you see the newspaper? Daisuke's become famous.  
Holylight25: It's local fame. And yes, I saw it.  
IoriT: Takeru shoved it in my face first thing in the morning. And by the way, koi, *no* one should be moving before 9 in the morning.  
Hopeful_Angel: But you can't complain about the *way* I wake you up.  
Purelove2713: That is classified as too much information.  
IoriT: Okay, we'll drop it. Djf e ud!  
IoriT: Sorry. Takeru was  
Purelove2713: Drop it!  
Holylight25: Why can everyone do that? Koushiro won't return my E-mails and  
IoriT: Anyway, Hikari, I wanted to ask you and Miyako something. Would the two of you like to be a part of my half of the wedding party?  
Hopeful_Angel: Wait a minute; I've known Hikari much longer than  
Purelove2713: But it's nearly guaranteed that you're going to ask Daisuke and Ken, and besides, Hikari likes Iori better anyway.  
Holylight25: Miya!  
IoriT: You do and you know it.  
Hopeful_Angel: Does everyone around here hate me?  
Hopeful_Angel: hfbhf aoi fgiw  
Holylight25: Takeru?  
Hopeful_Angel: hbobgobofiioo sahiowf fhafmffji  
Purelove2713: I do not even want to know what's going on.  
Holylight25: And it can only get worse. I mean, what happens when Ken and Daisuke start acting like that?  
Hopeful_Angel: fha hfosff fghdg shsd hogshg jkdbkjgo ghosh gho ghosdioo hjdsvn vhdv nvvooisd hoisi jioiowj dsddjsv  
IoriT: Whoo! What a rush! Well, that's a story to tell the grandchildren.  
Hopeful_Angel: Wait-what does that mean?  
IoriT: Well, I sort of thought that...maybe, after we got married, you know, not right away, maybe we could, adopt a kid. I just hoped...Takeru.  
Hopeful_Angel: Oh, listen, I have to think about this.  
  
-Hopeful_Angel has signed off-  
IoriT: Oh, I have to go, girls. Takeru sounds upset, and-dammit! He left the apartment. I have to go!  
  
***  
  
"So he's gay."  
  
"Well, he is in love with another man. I do, however, think he sometimes makes eyes at me." Takeshi glared at his wife.  
  
"He's gay, Kanna. A damned faggot. And I will not stand for someone-like him living in my apartment complex."  
  
"Takeshi-"  
  
"Listen, Kanna, I don't care that he's like a son to you. Hell, I wouldn't care if he *was* your son. Kanna, I will not have a faggot in this building, much less next door! And don't argue that this is discrimination, because you know as well as I do that he has been flagrantly violating several of our fire-safety laws in his apartment, and he has been using his apartment as an art dealership!" He smirked at her. "He is only remaining a tenant at my sufferance, and I don't want gays in my apartment complex. If you want, you can inform him of his eviction. I don't want to have to deal with him." Takeshi stood up and stormed from their apartment, slamming the door behind him. Kanna held her head in her hands.  
  
"This is not good."  
  
***  
  
"Takeru!" Iori hurried after the blond, swearing under his breath as he stumbled on the pavement. "Damn it, Takeru, slow down! I'm shorter than you!!" Takeru stopped on the sidewalk, laughing. Iori caught up to him, smiling. "I knew that would work," he muttered. Takeru stood up straight, frowning slightly.  
  
"Iori, why did you have to just surprise me with this?" he asked scathingly. "Can't you ever try talking to me aout these things beforehand? Why would you even think I'd want kids?" Iori looked down, eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
"Takeru," he began. "Why do you think that I'd be willing to marry you, but have no interest in ever having children? I mean, I know we can't biologically have them, but Take-chan...one of the reasons I agreed to marry you is because I could imagine the two of us raising a little boy or girl together. I hoped that you and I could share the joy of having a kid. But, if that's a commitment you wouldn't want to make, then I don't think this is a commitment I'm ready to make." Iori slipped the thin gold engagement ring from his finger, and handed it to Takeru. "I'll be at my mother's if you decide to talk." Iori turned, and stalked down the road towards the bus station. Takeru could only stare after him in shock.  
  
***  
  
"Daisuke, I have something very importnt to talk to you about," Kanna said quietly, placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder.  
  
"What, Kanna-kun?" She smiled faintly at the familiar name, but sobered quickly.  
  
"Daisuke, my husband is evicting you."  
  
"N-nani?" She sighed.  
  
"You can no longer live here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you want the given reason or the actual one?" Daisuke sat down on his couch, and glanced up at her.  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well," Kanna began, folding her hands in front of her, "you've been violating several fire safety codes, your apartment seems to break constantly, and you're selling artwork from your apartment. If you weren't gay, he'd overlook it all."  
  
"Ah. He'd be willing to make an exception for me if I weren't a faggot, is that it?" He forced a smile on his face, and glanced up at her. "So when should I be gone by?"  
  
"Tomorrow," Kanna replied. Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Could you help me pack?"  
  
"I-hai."  
  
***  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without him," Takeru moaned, holding his head in his arms. "I-how am I supposed to be involved with anyone else? I FELT HIS HEART BEAT IN TIME WITH MINE! You don't have a relationship based on that sort of bond every day. Hell, it barely comes around once in a century." Ken handed him a cup of tea, and sat down next to him on the off-white couch in his living area.  
  
"Takeru, it's just a fight. You'll get through it. Can't you just apologize?"  
  
"No," Takeru muttered. "The thing is, I don't really know if I'd ever want to raise children with him. And that's the basis of the whole arguement."  
  
"Then I suppose you have to figure out what your priorities are before you try to fix anything. But if that lonely apartment makes you uncomfortable, you can stay here. I've got an extra room or two you could use." Suddenly, there was a frantic knocking on the door, followed by the unmistakable sound of several large boxes hitting the ground. Ken hurried to the door and opened it. Daisuke stood outside, surrounded by a sloppy pile of cardboard boxes. Daisuke threw himself into Ken's arms.  
  
"Ken! My Kenji-koi, I got evicted, Takeshi didn't like us, and I didn't know what to do, so I brought all my stuff over here, and please, let me stay here at least over the night?" Ken rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
"Sure, sure, Suke-chan. Just come in and calm down. I'll pour you some tea, and then you and Takeru can compare bad days."  
  
***  
  
Yes, that's all to this part. It really is. And before you go, I've got a semi-important rant. I'd just like to make a note about Takeshi. He is not evil. He does not hate Daisuke. I don't really want to make him an antagonist except in the strictly literal case. I do not intend for you to hate him. He's just the sort of person who's a nice person, but with a major failing. A tragic flaw, if you will. I am making this note because I try not to hate people, and so I want to make a special effort that unless I go out of my way to make someone completely evil, that my readers don't develop irrational hatreds for them. Now that I'm done, you can go. 


	3. Silver Lining

The Next Step  
  
***  
  
Part 3: Silver Lining  
  
***  
  
Hey! Long time no see! It's me again. I don't have much left to say here, except that someone commented they'd like a key for the chat names. So...here it is. I'll mention if other people join the discussions.  
Hopeful_Angel: Takeru  
IoriT: Iori  
Holylight25: Hikari  
Bravechibu42: Daisuke  
Purelove2713: Miyako  
Dangerous_Mind: Ken  
  
***  
  
**Private Chat**  
-Purelove2713 has entered-  
-Holylight25 has entered-  
-IoriT has entered-  
  
Purelove2713: So, what is it?  
IoriT: I sort of dumped Takeru...  
Holylight25: What?! Why?  
IoriT: He's not willing to consider us ever having children.  
Purelove2713: He made an issue out of that?  
Holylight25: He would. Miya-chan, how about we go try and talk some sense into our blond friend?  
IoriT: Guys, I don't want him to come back because you threatened him. I...if he comes back, he should want to be with me.  
Purelove2713: What Hikari meant was that we should try to see if we can show him the benefits of going back with you.  
IoriT: I...you guys...thanks.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, Ken, for letting me stay here." Takeru bowed to Ken, and turned to the door.  
  
"You're sure you'll be all right?" Ken inquired nervously. "I mean, the strain of a relationship ending-"  
  
"It hasn't ended!" Takeru protested, his eyes panicked. "We're just trying to work some things out. I...we'll be fine, right?" Ken nodded.  
  
"Right, I understand. It'll be fine, Takeru." Takeru nodded, and stepped out the door.  
  
"Thank you again, Ken-kun. I...I'll keep in touch." Ken watched Takeru leave, and frowned. Turning, he stumbled over a cardboard box.  
  
"Ow!" He gingerly rubbed his sore leg, and glanced up when he saw Daisuke step into the room, dressed in only a bathrobe.  
  
"Sorry, Ken-chan. There's a lot here; I'll have it all put away before you get back from work." Ken waved his hand vaguely.  
  
"No, Suke-chan, take your time with it. It doesn't matter if the apartment's a mess. If you need to rest or something, go ahead. And Suke-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, Kenji-koi?"  
  
"Don't set anything on fire." Daisuke grinned at his boyfriend, and pushed him out the door. He smiled, and looked at the myriad of items spread throughout the apartment.  
  
"Time to get to work."  
  
***  
  
"Hi, Mr. Ichijouji," Leah said briskly. "You know, the meeting today was moved to 9." Ken swore, and grabbed a pile of papers from his desk and dashed out the door.  
  
"Leah! You could have told me, and I would have gone there from home!" She shrugged, and he was gone. She returned to her typing, but glanced up when a black-haired man approached her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" Leah glanced up, pushing her glasses up her nose.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Ichijouji Ken in?" Leah shook her head.  
  
"You just missed him. Can I take a message?" The man nodded.  
  
"My name is Kuroi Hiroshi, and this is my number. Have him call me when he gets in."  
  
***  
  
"Who in the world could be coming over here? Most people would call, or wait, since he's at work," Daisuke mused, sumbling over the (still) full cardboard boxes. "Coming!" he shouted, and leapt for the door. He swung it open, and smiled cheerfully at the black man who stood in front of him. "Hi, may I help you?" The man before him looked around nervously. His gray eyes peered at the packing boxes.  
  
"I'm sorry; is this where Ichijouji Ken lives?" he asked of Daisuke.  
  
"Yeah; I was just moving in. How can I help you?" The man took a few steps in, and then turned to Daisuke.  
  
"You must be one of his friends. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Hiroshi, and I'm Ken's boyfriend."  
  
***  
  
Ken leaned into the door, and was surprised when, instead of grinding against piles of boxes, it swung open freely. He stumbled into the apartment, blinking in astonishment. There were no boxes, nor any clutter. In fact, the apartment was spotless.  
  
"Wow...Daisuke said he'd clean up, but...wow." Ken dropped his tie on a chair, and poked his head into the small hallway to the bedroom. "Daisuke? Are you here?" There was no response. "Huh. I thought he said he'd be home all day," Ken muttered. "Suke-chan?" Still no response. Ken wandered into the kitchen, where a note was on the table, written in Daisuke's familiar scrawl. Ken picked it up, frowning.  
  
//Ichijouji-  
Kuroi Hiroshi came by to see you today. Apparently, he is your boyfriend, which left me immensely confused. We had a nice little chat, and he took the bus back to the airport. Very nice guy. I can see why you wanted to date him. Anyway, I'm at my sister's, and I'm not accepting phone calls.  
-Daisuke//  
  
Ken dropped the note, and watched it flutter to the table. A few tears followed it, then a soft curse, and audible sobs. The apartment was silent except for the sobs, which, over time, melted into desperate laughter.  
  
***  
  
**Private Chat**  
-Holylight25 has entered-  
-Dangerous_Mind has entered-  
  
Holylight25: So, what's wrong, Ken?  
Dangerous_Mind: Daisuke.  
Holylight25: Well, that certainly narrows it down. Thank you, Ken.  
Dangerous_Mind: He left.  
Holylight25: What?!  
Dangerous_Mind: He left the apartment, took everything with him, and left quite a sarcastic note behind.  
Holylight25: Why in God's name would he do that?  
Dangerous_Mind: It's a long story.  
Holylight25: Miyako's at the former Takaishi/Hida apartment chatting with Takeru, so I've got time.  
Dangerous_Mind: Well, back in college...  
Holylight25: Just a second; I'm going to the bathroom first.  
Holylight25: Okay, back!  
Dangerous_Mind: Well, back in college, I was upset because I hadn't let myself admit my feelings to Daisuke. And, one day, I met this guy-  
Holylight25: I don't like where this is going.  
Dangerous_Mind: And we started dating. We were comfortable together, and things sort of progressed, and we...  
Holylight25: I'm starting to get a picture of went on. How long had you been dating when...  
Dangerous_Mind: Well, a week.  
Holylight25: Uh oh.  
Dangerous_Mind: The fact that you nearly jumped into bed with this guy could conceivably Daisuke believe that the reason you haven't yet because you don't find him attractive. How long did the relationship go on?  
Dangerous_Mind: Well, I never actually ended it.  
Holylight25:...  
Dangerous_Mind: Hikari?  
Holylight25: I feel like I've been thrown into some American high-school soap opera. You never broke up?! Didn't he ever find out you got married?  
Dangerous_Mind: He was studying atmospheric science, and he's been in Antarctica since he got out of college. I sort of lost track of him.  
Holylight25: You know, you're not helping your cause at all here, Ichijouji. How do you lose track of your boyfriend?  
Dangerous_Mind: I...he was a nice enough guy, but I never felt...connected to him.  
Holylight25: It sounds to me that you connected quite a lot with him.  
Dangerous_Mind:...  
Holylight25: Well, speaking as someone with experience with people, I'd advise staying away from Daisuke for at least two days. Then, he should be cooled off enough to talk to. But Ken, be prepared to do some serious groveling.  
  
***  
  
"Takeru, why don't you ever want kids?" Miyako asked, rubbing a hand on Takeru's shoulder. The blond glanced up at her nervously.  
  
"It's not that I don't want them-it's more that I'd hoped that we'd decide on it together, when we'd been married, that it could be a joint decision, not someone planning it from the beginning." Takeru sighed. "I screwed things up, didn't I?" Miyako nodded, and he buried his head in his hands. "So, is there any chance that I could fix this mess?" Miyako sat back, pensive.  
  
"You can, but you're going to have to do it right. Take-kun, to be honest, he's really upset, and it's going to take more than an 'I'm sorry'. You have to show him that you do love him, and that nothing is going to change it." She shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you how, but think, Takeru. You're a writer; use those language skills." Takeru smiled at her, and nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Miya-kun. By the way, where's Hikari?" Miyako frowned.  
  
"She was supposed to be here a while ago. Something must have come up."  
  
"Well, again, thank you," Takeru added, and Miyako stood up.  
  
"I'll see you, Take-kun, and good luck."  
  
***  
  
Ken glanced up from his dinner, and stood up, walking to the door. He was utterly and totally surprised when Motomiya Jun burst in, and pinned him against the wall.  
  
"Hello, Ken," she hissed. "Surprised to see me?" Ken was about to answer yes, that he was surprised that his (currently ex-) boyfriend's sister had burst into his apartment with a murderous look in her eyes, when Jun moved her face closer to him. "Listen, Ken, I don't know exactly what you did to my brother, but now is the time that you should learn that I am *very* protective of Daisuke. Sure, I always thought he was a brat, but he's still my brother, and he *deserves* *to* *be* *happy*. Do you agree?" Ken nodded. "Good." She released her grip, and stepped back a foot. "So, listen to me, and listen well, Ken. During the past three weeks, my little brother has been the happiest he's been his entire life. I can only assume it has something to do with you. Today, however, he appeared on my doorstep with everything he owned. He was crying, Ken, *crying*. Now, I can only assume the reason that he was crying was related to you. So, Ken, I'm telling you this. Normally, if someone upsets my little brother like this, they would find themselves in somewhat of a quandary, namely, how to remove their heads from the place I had firmly wedged it. However, it seems that you care for Daisuke to some extent, so I give you this warning. If you *ever* make my little brother cry like this again, I hope you get to the airport quickly, because if you're in this apartment, you will quickly find yourself lacking both lungs and genitalia." With that, she turned around, and stormed from the hallway. Ken stared after, and shuddered. Then, in a delayed reaction to the shock, he slid to the floor in a faint.  
  
***  
  
"Hikari, where were you?" Miyako demanded. Hikari glanced up, and smiled ruefully.  
  
"Sorry, Miya-chan. Something happened with Ken, and I had to advise him."  
  
"How?" Miyako asked.  
  
"It's a long story, love, and I just want to sleep right now." Miyako glared at her, but then slipped onto the couch with her girlfriend.  
  
"Fine, but first thing in the morning-er, second thing in the morning, you tell me. Okay?" Hikari nodded, falling asleep with her head on the other woman's shoulder. Miyako wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and they fell asleep like that on the couch.  
  
***  
  
"Iori, I love you-no, that's not the way to start. Listen, we have to talk-no, that sounds like I'm really going to break up with him. Argh!" Takeru threw himself into an upholstered chair. "I just can't find what I have to say to him to get him back. I'm just a writer; I'm not Cicero." He sighed. "I'm hopeless, aren't I?"  
  
"Actually, that would describe me," Ken said, walking in. He sat next to Takeru, and sighed. "You have made a mistake; I screwed up three perfectly happy people's lives because I was an idiot." Takeru glanced up at him.  
  
"Three? Do I want to know?"  
  
"My boyfriend from Antarctica came looking for me at the apartment."  
  
"You've been cheating on Daisuke?"  
  
"No; I was actually cheating on the Antarctica guy. I never really broke up with him...I did get married, though." Takeru turned to him, frowning.  
  
"You really did screw things up, didn't you?" Takeru quipped.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Well, we're pathetic, aren't we?" Takeru added. "Two guys, in great relationships, and we just ruin them because we're idiots. Care for a drink?"  
  
"Sorry; I'm a coffee person," Ken replied. Takeru smiled, and took a sip from a small glass of beer.  
  
"Well, do either of us plan to fix things?" he asked of the blue-haired man. Ken frowned.  
  
"Jun has effectively paralyzed me for a while. Did I tell you that she came to my apartment and threatened me? She said that if I ever did something like this again, she'd tear out my lungs." Takeru nodded vaguely, and the two sat in silence.  
  
"I could have warned you. I never told you that he asked me out once. Around the time we found out you were the Kaiser. I turned him down, and the next day, it was explained to me by Jun that the only reason I was still alive was because she was trying to get in with my brother."  
  
"Huh. The only reason I'm still alive is because Daisuke's crazy about me."  
  
"Yay. We both survived Jun's wrath. Maybe there's hope for us yet."  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Hida-san," Takeru said, bowing to Iori's mother. She frowned at him, and stepped aside.  
  
"Takeru. Iori told me to let you come in if you wanted to see him, but I'm not happy with you." He nodded.  
  
"Hai, Hida-san."  
  
"And I tell you that unless you're here to apologize, there's a very good chance that you will not leave this apartment unharmed. Iori is a very special person, and the fact that he's interested in you should make you happy. And if you can't see how much his love is worth...there isn't any hope for you." Takeru sighed.  
  
"I have no illusions about that; I love him, and I hope I can show him that."  
  
"Good luck," she whispered, and stepped clearly aside.  
  
***  
  
Ken dialed again, and lstened as the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hi, Daisuke, listen, we have to talk," he pleaded. "I...have to talk to you about-gods, I *miss* you, Dai-chan! You-you're everything to me, and I need to see you. Please..." He dropped the phone, and sat down on the kitchen floor. His wandering eyes rested on the wall where he'd hung the Daisuke mask, that he'd made on Mark's insistence, and had led to him remembering his love for the cinnamon-haired man. "Gods, I *need* you, Suke-chan," he whispered to the empty room.  
  
***  
  
"Iori?" Takeru stepped cautiously into the small bedroom.  
  
"What is it, Takeru?" Iori asked coldly. Takeru felt a pang in his chest, but he knew he deserved that.  
  
"Iori, we need to talk," he explained nervously. The brunette turned, and approached him.  
  
"Then talk." He crossed his arms and waited.  
  
"Iori, I know that when you mentioned children, I freaked out. A lot of it was, that I hadn't really thought about it, and that I'd assumed you wouldn't be planning so far ahead."  
  
"You didn't think I'd be planning ahead? How long have we been dating, Takeru? You should-"  
  
"That's beside the point," Takeru interrupted. "The thing is, I realized that breaking up because of this is stupid. You see, I love you, and that means I want to be with you forever. It doesn't matter whether I ever want children, because I would do anything, as long as you're there with me. So, Iori, will you marry me?" Iori smiled faintly, and took back the engagement ring from Takeru's fingers.  
  
"Of course."  
  
***  
  
"I need to see you. Please..." Daisuke rewound the tape again, and frowned. Suddenly, a presence behind him made him turn quickly.  
  
"Jun! Don't do that!"  
  
"Sorry," the mother answered. She walked next to him, and looked down at the tape recorder. "You know, you're being unfair to Ken."  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"You listened to that guy and left. You haven't even given your boyfriend a chance to defend himself." Jun smiled at her little brother. "You used to be this guy who would give anyone another chance. It didn't matter if they were a murderer, a dictator, a usurper, you'd be willing to give them a chance. Now, what happened to that little guy, hm?" Daisuke turned to her, smiling.  
  
"You know, I think you're right. Thanks, 'neechan."  
  
***  
  
"Daisuke. I didn't think you'd come."  
"Jun told me I should give you a chance." Ken nodded, and gestured to a park bench. The two of them sat down, side by side. "So, what did you come here to say?"  
  
"I'm not going to make excuses or try to defend myself. It would be hopeless, and I was simply an idiot. There's no excuse for that. But...I want to explain a few things. I'm sure you heard that he and I-"  
  
"Were in bed together within a week of meeting," Daisuke spat out. "Yes. Since you're obviously so fast, there must be something wrong with 'Sike-chan', right?"  
  
"Wrong. Da-Suke-chan, listen. You think I don't love you because I won't-" He shook his head. "No. Daisuke, I *do* love you, and that's why we're waiting. I know that it would be your first time, and I want you to be comfortable with it. I'd wait forever for you." There was silence, and then Daisuke spoke up.  
  
"Ken? I-I want it."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Let's go back to your apartment. I'm ready."  
  
***  
  
"Kenji?"  
  
"Hm?" Ken asked, rolling over to face his lover;  
'Gods, I love that word. Daisuke is my lover'  
both of them were smiling.  
  
"Aishiteru." Ken felt his grin grow, and he moved up close to the other man. Daisuke nuzzled up against his chest, and they fell asleep like that. When Ken finally woke up, he found himself simply staring at the simple beauty of his boyfriend. The sunlight, and the fact that Daisuke looked deceptively *innocent* when he slept just made Ken's heart twinge.  
  
"Morning, beautiful," he whispered, laying a kiss on the other's forehead.  
  
"If you're gonna kiss me, do 't on the lips," Daisuke muttered sulkily. Ken grinned, and kissed him. The intimacy, however, was short-lived as Ken realized he was late for work.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Ichijouji-san, have a good weekend?" Leah asked pleasantly. Ken nodded vaguely as he slipped into his office. The intercom buzzed, and she spoke. "If you had a good weekend, why did I get threatening calls from Daisuke's sister?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Leah. We're all good now." There was a pause, and then-  
  
"No man ever sounds that happy unless he got some!" Ken chuckled.  
  
"You got me, Leah. Now, we both have work to do, so goodbye." He shut off the intercom, and smiled. Then, picking up the phone, he dialed his own number. As he'd expected, Daisuke was still trying to get some sleep. "Hey, Suke-chan, don't bother calling back. I just wanted to call to say I loved you, and...well, to just tell you that I believe there is nothing in this world that can separate us. I just want you to remember that no matter what, I *will* always love you. Ja,"  
  
***  
  
After waking, Daisuke checked the answering maachine. He then turned his hand to another painting. It was another of his visions of the Digiworld, but this was no memory of a past horror. Rainbows sparkled, flowing over the Digiworld, and a flock of butterflies soared above, spreading ppeace. Daisuke had been there, and was in the picture, standing next to a blue-haired man in a valley, watching the rebirth of the world. Daisuke grinned, and signed the painting with a flourish.  
  
***  
  
There! Finally, I'm done! I hope you all liked it...please give me feedback, or I won't know whether you liked it or not. Anyway, keep your eyes out for another part to the series, but not soon, as there are several other projects I'm involved with. 


End file.
